Dot
Dot of Nottingham 'is a female student from the School for Evil, and a recent graduate from the School of Evil. During her stay, her room was Room 66, Malice Tower. She lived with Hester, Anadil and Sophie, who make up the coven of witches that she is constantly removed from. 'Early Life 'Appearance' Dot has short brown hair and a slight chubby face. She has pale skin with a large body. Because of this, she was described as a "fatty", probably with the reason of how her relatives looked like and how her talent made her addicted to candy and sweets. In the second book, she goes on a diet and eventually becomes skinny. She then wears revealing clothes and fashionable hairstyles. She goes back to being fat in the third book, due to Anadil and Hester's taunting (which Sophie secretly disagreed with). Personality Dot is a bit daft with a strong sense of humor. She is both kind, supportive, and a strong survivor. Dot has feelings for Hort of Blood Brook and is known for her love of woodsmen. She is a sidekick to Hester and Anadil, two witches who she roomed with at the School for Evil. She is a chocoholic and often turns random items into chocolate to consume. Biography The School for Good and Evil Dot was Sophie's roommate in Room 66, Malice Tower, along with Hester and Anadil. During a session of Special Talents class taught by Professor Sheeks, it is revealed that she has the talent to change things into food, mostly chocolate, and Sophie remarks, “No wonder she’s such a fatso.” '' A World Without Princes'' Dot uses her talent to change things into vegetables instead of chocolate, and ends up losing weight. She is then described to have curly brown hair with blonde highlights and wear light make-up. Agatha states she looks like she had lost 30 pounds. Dot claims that she can finally look how she wants to. First Dot was reluctant and refused to help Agatha and Sophie to go back to Gavaldon and restore things back to the way it was, claiming that she liked the School for Girls but later she agreed and was a major part in Sophie and Agatha's plan to restore peace. ''The Last Ever After'' Dot, Hester and Anadil acted as spies and helped Tedros and Agatha break in to the School for New Evil. Dot turned the fog around the School Master's tower into chocolate so that Tedros has a way to get in so he can "rescue" Sophie. Later in the book, when Hort threatens Dot, Hester retorts that she won't let him hurt her ("Over my dead body!") Dot doesn't quite believe that Hester means it, so Hester repeats her willingness to protect Dot. 'Abilities' Things to Food Changing Ability - '''Dot has the ability to turn any items to whatever kind of food she likes. She used her chocolate-changing talent specially for the first series, vegetables in the second while continue to be normal later on. '''Relationships ''Love Interests'' Hort Dot had a crush on Hort in The Last Ever After. Kei During Quests for Glory, Dot had one date with the ex-Guard Kei but later hated him because he stole the Keys keeping The Snake imprisoned. ''Family'' Sheriff of Nottingham The father of Dot, the main antagonist of The Adventures of Robin Hood. ''Dot always wanted to please him, sending a letter of lies about the events at Four Point. Patricia '''Trivia ' * The Sheriff of Nottingham apparently once considered trading Dot for a flank steak. * According to the Sheriff, Dot only got into the School for Evil due to a favor he did for the School Master. * Dot freed Robin Hood from jail after her father caught him by sneaking him the keys, because she wanted to be his friend. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Nevers Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters